


Preparation

by Denyce



Category: CW RPS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jensen gets ready, Jeff watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

Jensen held the pencil, passing the tip through the flame once, twice for a few seconds, twirling it as he did. Then he held the match up to his lips. Before he blew it out, he looked up to see Jeff in the mirror, still standing there, watching him.

Jeff was leaning almost lazily against the wall, taking in every detail, every movement, as Jensen sat there applying his make-up.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before the flame scorched his fingers; Jensen pursed his lips and blew out the flame, inhaling a trickle of sulfur.

Although it was subtle, he saw Jeff’s sharp inhale. For a brief moment Jensen thought he had the upper hand: Jeff appeared to be enthralled by his transformation. However as they continued to stare, the intensity magnified. Jensen could feel the heat of Jeff’s desire. It was overwhelming him, sending shivers of excitement down his spine and making him lose his grip on the match, dropping it to hit the glass top of the vanity.

Flustered now, Jensen shifted back to his own reflection. He paid no attention to the rosy blush that decorated his face. Behind him he heard movement and immediately glanced back to Jeff even as his internal voice screamed, _Don’t_.

Jensen's eyes zeroed in on Jeff’s mouth as the source of the tiny sound. The tip of Jeff’s tongue peeked out and laid on his bottom lip, then slowly - almost obscenely - trailed over his upper lip. Jensen shivered as he remembered the prickling sensations of Jeff’s mustache and how it felt against his skin. Jeff’s gaze continued to devour him as if he was a decadent dessert to be savored slowly - his flush deepened at the thought.

Forcibly Jensen returned to the task at hand. Out of habit he lifted the brown kohl eye-pencil and blew against the tip even though it held no heat. He closed his right eyelid, pulling it flat as he applied the liner. Once he finished the top, he opened his eye to inspect his handiwork. Satisfied, he changed directions and pulled on the skin below his eye to apply a line along the bottom inner eyelid.

Finished with both eyes, he dropped the pencil and picked up an eye brush; to brush strokes over the lines, and softening the liner across each lid. The brown on its own was a medium shade; framed against the green of his eyes, the effect was striking.

Adorned like this, Jensen knew he was alluring. He had used a mineral powder to brush on a foundation, taking care not to cake it on or hide his freckles. It had taken him time and a lot of practice to get the right technique to enhance his features, and not create a mask to hide behind.

Next was his eyeshadow, a base and a highlight. Jensen dipped the brush into a rich sable and applied it over his closed eyelid just under the brow bone, sweeping it up into the arch. Tapping the brush clean to dip into the second jar; blending the powders producing a brownish gold.

Jensen paused to stare at his reflection, forcing himself not to look behind him at Jeff. He still had hint of his earlier blush. Thinking about the night’s events, he decided to forgo any powdered blush, leaving only his mascara and lipstick to complete the look.

Picking up his mascara, he pumped the brush in the tube before pulling it out and leaned in closer to the mirror, concentrating as he rolled the brush up over his lashes. He didn’t need a lot or to even use dark mascara. A few swipes of brown mascara more than highlighted his naturally long lashes.

Sitting back to see the affect, Jensen enjoyed the transformation. The make-up was light, but it showcased his best qualities. Androgynous more than feminine, it didn’t hide or cover the fact he was a man.

Behind him he heard a muffled sigh and knew the effect he was having on Jeff. A sharp ripple of pleasure traveled his body, settling into his groin. Almost unconsciously he pushed and squeezed down on the butt plug inside him. It felt so good that he did it again deliberately.

Suddenly Jeff’s voice boomed out, loud against the silence. “Open your eyes and look at me.” Jensen gasped hearing the dominant want in Jeff’s words.

Slowly Jensen opened his eyes he hadn’t realized he closed. In the mirror, his gaze went directly to Jeff’s. Jensen swallowed a moan as he took in the way Jeff’s eyes burned with desire.

His own lust matched Jeff’s and Jensen rocked in his seat to drive the plug deeper.

“Stop!” Jeff choked out. “I want you to wait. Let our guests see exactly how needy you are – open and ready for me to take whenever I decide.”

It took effort not to push or squeeze against the plug but Jensen nodded his consent. Jeff smiled, obviously pleased with Jensen’s answer. “Good.”

Jensen ran his tongue along his lower lip, his breath hitching as Jeff moved and crossed the room coming up behind him. Jeff’s hands settled on his shoulders, thumbs brushing in a reassuring caress. His tone was coarse with pent up desire. “You look good.”

The corner of Jensen's lips pulled into a small smile before he asked, “What color?”

Dazed that he was able to speak at all, Jensen waited for Jeff’s answer.

Jeff broke eye contact to glance at the array of lipsticks. Instead of picking one, Jeff reached into his own pocket and pulled out a tube of lipstick, offering it to Jensen.

Taking the tube, Jensen opened it and twisted the bottom to check the color. It was brilliant cherry red. It contrasted decidedly with the natural tones of the rest of his make-up, but Jensen understood that Jeff was making a point. Tonight he wasn’t to be Jeff’s lady, but his slut. Glancing at the bottom Jensen’ saw the name of the lipstick it was, Guerlain Rouge G Geisha. It was fitting and Jensen’s didn’t bother to hide his smile. Tonight they were sharing this aspect of their relationship with a few select friends, and he was going to be on display and used for Jeff’s pleasure.

Lifting his eyes to Jeff, with practice ease he slowly started to lightly apply the lipstick. Enjoying Jeff’s heated focus.

For years Jensen had used a lip brush, but Jeff liked how it looked when he applied it directly over his mouth. Thought it was hotter to watch the stick glide over his lips. It was only when he needed to run the tip over the bow of his lips did Jensen turn to his reflection.

Once the lipstick was applied, the image staring back at him took his breath away. Jeff stroked his fingers sensuously over Jensen’s jaw and down his throat. The gentle caresses reminded him of deep throating Jeff that morning, the way it had fluttered against the stretch, hot and tight and full.

Suddenly Jeff moved away and spoke again. “One more gift.” Going to the closet, Jeff pulled something out and turned back.

It took a moment before Jensen figured out what it was, and another moment to realize why it was familiar. It was a kimono robe similar to the one he'd worn in Blonde, and the shade of red in the flowers matched his lipstick perfectly.

“Stand.”

Jensen did. Sparing only a quick glance down his body. He was naked except for black lace panties that did nothing to hide or constrain his hard cock. He was able to maintain his erection by the cock ring Jeff placed on him earlier after he had inserted the butt plug.

Jeff removed the robe from the hanger and came forward holding it out for Jensen.

On closer inspection, Jensen blurted out (even as he put one arm in), “It's not the same one, is it?”

“No, a replica. I had a few adjustments made.” Jensen didn’t ask as Jeff moved in front of him and pulled a chain that was hanging inside the robe. Bending slightly to work, Jeff wrapped the chain into place around Jensen’s waist and hooked it. Then he did a few things that Jensen couldn’t see. When Jeff stood up back, Jensen swayed in pleasure as Jeff began playing with his nipples. He pinched them until his nipples stood out before adding nipple clamps with an attached chain. A second chain ran down the middle of his chest to attach to the waist chain.

Jeff stepped in closer until Jensen felt Jeff’s full body, and felt his matching hard cock. Tenderly Jeff reached out, his thumb sweeping over Jensen's cheek as he leaned in. Lips brushed over Jensen’s ear, Jeff’s husky breath sending shivers of want down his body. “You’re gorgeous, love.” Jeff pulled back, searching Jensen’s eyes and making sure Jensen knew he was speaking the truth. His thumb swept up to Jensen’s lips but it hovered. Jensen didn’t need any prodding as he opened his mouth, his tongue wrapping around Jeff’s thumb and pulling it in, sucking hungrily - obscenely. Jeff took control and shoved his thumb in, fucking Jensen’s mouth. Their eyes locked, and Jensen felt weak-kneed with desire.

Abruptly Jeff stopped and pulled his thumb out with a pop. Stepping back for some needed space, Jeff’s eyes trailed over Jensen’s body, studiously inspecting his work. Jeff nodded to himself, approving of what he was seeing.

Still dazed with desire, Jeff had to guide him to the standing three-way mirror in the corner.

Jensen thought he would be prepared since he had just seen himself in the mirror when he'd applied the makeup, but he wasn’t. It was the culmination of the entire look that shocked Jensen. Everything from his smeared lips to the adjustments Jeff had added made it clear to everyone that Jensen was his – Jeff’s slut.

The robe was held open and secured by a delicate jeweled chain around his waist; his chest decorated by the same chain as another one hung from the nipple clamps. The chain at his waist was silver, adorned with clusters of red jewels which hung loose only inches above his hard cock. The head of it was barely covered by the black lace as his cock strained against the panties. Jeff gripped his shoulders and slightly turned Jensen, allowing him to see his backside.

He was surprised he hadn’t felt the draft, as the robe was completely open like the front. Basically the robe's panels only covered his sides. Jensen knew he had a new plug. Earlier after the cleansing enema and his bath, Jeff had changed his everyday plug to this larger one.

He hadn’t seen the plug, only felt it as Jeff prepped him and inserted it in place. Seeing it now, his ass outlined by the backless panties where the straps framed the plug - not only was it obscenely large, spreading his cheeks wide, but it was also adorned with a large elongated sparking red jewel – nestled between his ass cheeks.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Jensen, turning him back to his front. Jensen relaxed and leaned back against Jeff’s chest; Jeff’s voice was hoarse against his ear. “Tonight, everyone will truly see how beautiful you are. You’ll have every single one of them begging to have you, but you’re mine, only mine.” Jeff’s voice darkened in an order, “No one is to touch you! Understood?” They had gone over every detail, had talked about it for months. Where Jeff pushed his boundaries, together they found and explored numerous kinks. Although over the months they didn’t just expand and open to each other’s kinks, but their relationship, their trust, their love grew. This now, none of it was taken casually.

Jeff’s hands swept up his sides, his tone softer, almost teasing. “At least not without me right there, holding you, watching you…”

Jensen bobbed his head and quietly added a verbal, “Yes,” as he met Jeff’s eyes in the mirror.

Jeff inquired, “You’re sure you’re ready then?”

Jensen nodded again, trembling in excitement at the thoughts of what the evening was going to bring. Overhead the doorbell rang; their first guest had arrived.

“Alright then.” His hand made one last pass down Jensen’s side, paused at his waist, and reached up to pull on the chain. Jensen gasped; Jeff chuckled, brushing a quick kiss over Jensen’s ear. “I better get the door... then you can make an entrance.”

Through the mirror, Jensen watched Jeff leave to go answer the door. Overly excited, Jensen closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath. Trying to calm his nerves – anxious, ready to make his entrance.

Fin~


End file.
